


5: Circles.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Sad, song: Circles (Post Malone)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Tal vez no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando,soy sólo yo, ¿qué tienes que perder?Decídete, ¿qué vas a hacer?Soy sólo yo, déjalo ir."-Circles, Post Malone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 3





	5: Circles.

Aquella cabaña era realmente acogedora, hogareña a pesar de encontrarse solo en ella.

Las vistas hacia el lago eran algo que Castiel no podía expresar, especialmente cuando el sol se alzaba e iluminaba las aguas tranquilas hasta colorearlas con naranja y amarillo. Cass a veces se encontraba tan ensimismado que se veía a sí mismo mirando hacia un costado esperando encontrarlo para compartir aquello pero su sonrisa se borraba al darse cuenta que estaba solo.

La cabaña era cómoda pero Castiel estaba tan solo, se encontraba a sí mismo buscándolo entre las personas del poblado, en los botes que veía en el lago, en su propio reflejo en el espejo. En las noches miraba la puerta esperando a que él la atravesara y le pidiera volver, le pidiera disculpas y le prometiera no alejarlo de nuevo.

Quería que Dean fuera por él.

Desde que lo conocía era una constante ida y vuelta entre ellos haciendo que Castiel comenzara a cansarse. Siempre era él el que corría de vuelta a Dean apenas sentía su ausencia, ¿por qué no podía ser al revés en esa ocasión?

Suspiró temblorosamente viendo como su aliento empañaba el cristal frente a él. Veía el otoño transcurrir en las copas de los árboles tiñendo las hojas de color borgoña, preparándolos para el invierno pero Castiel sentía que el frío se había adelantado.

—Oye, Dean. Me preguntaba…

Miró sobre su hombro esperando encontrar al cazador sin suerte alguna, encontrando la solitaria pero hogareña cabaña en la que se hospedaba en completo silencio.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo los ojos arder en lágrimas no derramadas que le impedían hablar con propiedad, sintiendo su garganta cerrada mientras se ahogaba con su propio aliento. El nombre del cazador aún cosquilleaba en sus labios y dentro de él, más allá de su gracia, algo dolía de esa manera que parecía quemarlo.

Irse fue lo mejor, Cass lo sabía, pero deseó que Dean lo detuviera antes de salir por esa puerta. Seguía esperando que el cazador le buscara y le pidiera volver.

Quería, por esa ocasión, que Dean corriera hacia él en lugar de que Cass volviera a su lado como siempre hacía.

…

—Oye, Cass, ¿quieres ir a…?

Dean se quedó callado al entrar a la biblioteca y encontrarla vacía, sintiendo su estómago convertirse en un nudo esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar.

Apretó los labios, sintiéndose de pronto molesto, olvidando su buen humor mientras convertía sus manos en puños y se despedía del sentimiento eufórico con el que se había levantado al imaginarse pasar tiempo a solas con el ángel.

Sabía que podía llamarlo, pedirle que regresara y le diera una última oportunidad, pero Dean estaba cansado de eso, de seguir tirando del ángel cuando no se lo merecía. De sentirse tan enojado con todo el mundo, de hacer pagar los platos rotos a Cass, ¿no era mejor si sólo se iba? ¿Si lo dejaba ir? Así no se mantendrían en ese tira y afloja que sólo los lastimaba.

Claro que pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Dean se descubría a sí mismo buscando al ángel en momentos al azar; a veces miraba por el espejo retrovisor esperando encontrarlo en el asiento trasero; otras veces, como ahora, entraba a la biblioteca esperando verlo sentado leyendo un libro.

Se dejó caer en una silla cercana y miró fijamente el lugar que solía ocupar Cass, esperando que por alguna obra divina el pelinegro se materializara frente a él. Dejarlo ir era tan difícil, estaba tan acostumbrado a él y ahora…

Deslizó su mano por la madera de la mesa, más allá de las letras talladas, por debajo de ella, y sonrió al sentir el relieve de otras letras talladas, mismas que Dean hizo cuando lo perdió después de que naciera Jack.

**_Cass._ **

—Demonios, Cass—susurró llevándose la mano al rostro y tallándolo con exasperación—Estás mejor así.

Gran parte de él quería conducir y buscarlo, pedirle que volviera, que lo haría mejor, que nada de lo que ocurrió era su culpa pero sabía que sólo estaba engañándose. Si Cass se iba quizá así se mantendría a salvo, no volvería a morir ante los ojos de Dean y podría tener una larga existencia donde fuera feliz sin tener que estar preocupándose por el humano.

Pero le echaba de menos, esperaba ser liberado de las pesadillas con sólo ver el rostro del ángel, quería seguir sintiendo que se merecía haber sido rescatado del infierno; a pesar de que siempre dijo que no lo merecía el hecho de que Castiel se quedara con él lo hizo sentir digno del ángel, que sí lo valía. Ver el rostro del ángel que renunció al cielo por él, no por Sam ni por Bobby, por él le hacía sentir que valía la pena.

Pero eso fue antes de todo, ¿no es así? Dean ya ni siquiera se sentía enojado, pensaba que no llegó a estarlo realmente. Él sólo quería que Cass volviera pero no iba a tenerlo en un lugar donde no quería permanecer.

…

Castiel suspiró mirando fijamente el techo, sintiendo extraño no escuchar ninguna otra respiración en el lugar además de la propia.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana creando fantasmagóricas figuras en la habitación; había dejado la ventana abierta permitiendo que la fría ventisca nocturna se colara haciendo danzar las cortinas. El clima era demasiado frío pero, a pesar de eso, Castiel no se sentía congelado; realmente no sentía nada más allá de su gracia fluir por sus venas…o al menos la poca que le quedaba.

Quizá, cuando su gracia terminara de agotarse, sentiría el frío que reinaba en su habitación, se estremecería y vería su aliento escapar de entre sus labios en una nube de vapor antes de desaparecer.

_Cass, ¡Cass, por favor! ¡No te vayas!_

Lo escuchó de nuevo y el ángel apretó los labios y los puños a sus costados, sintiendo cómo sus ojos ardían y en su mente el eco de sus gritos seguía resonando al igual que si lo tuviera a un lado.

Castiel no recordaba haber llorado con anterioridad, dudaba que siendo un ángel tuviera esa capacidad, pero en ese momento una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras seguía contemplando el techo de su habitación y sus puños se aferraban a la cama. A esa lágrima le siguió otra y otra hasta transformarse en un auténtico llanto, ese llanto silencioso a mitad de la noche que empapaba la almohada, el mismo llanto del que había consolado a Dean infinitas veces.

Miró hacia un costado esperando encontrarlo pero estaba solo, tan solo. Había decidido que estaba cansado, que no se merecía nada de lo que Dean le daba así que huyó, corrió lejos esperando alejarse…sólo que en ese momento sentía que iba en una autopista circular que le llevaría de vuelta a Dean a la larga.

_¡Cass, por favor! ¡Cass, sácame de aquí! Lo siento._

El ángel abrazó la almohada que no era ocupada y enterró el rostro en ella, gritando, enfurecido por todo lo que había perdido, por tener que ver el cuerpo de Jack ser poseído por un demonio y después tener que dejarlo en el infierno; lloraba por la discusión que tuvo con Dean, por las palabras que le dijo, por sentir que no era suficiente, por la conexión perdida. Gritó haciendo que su gracia reventara las bombillas de toda la cabaña.

Y en su cabeza siguieron resonando las súplicas de Dean, su voz llamándolo desde la inconsciencia del sueño cómo hacía cada noche desde que lo dejó. Suplicando para que lo salvara de la pesadilla.

…

Dean llevaba días sin dormir realmente bien, Sam estaba preocupado pero se negaba a aceptar que se debía al hecho de Cass yéndose de su vida.

Estaba enojado, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo veía a Sam con Eileen y sentía que su estómago se revolvía y el anhelo de tener a Cass con él era tan abrumador que le cortaba la respiración, casi haciendo que el pánico amenazara con asfixiarlo.

En aquel momento se encontraba a bordo del impala, mirando fijamente el volante, escondiéndose de la mirada inquisitiva de Sam y sus cientos de preguntas sobre si estaba bien o no. Baby era su único lugar seguro, ese que sabía que era real, que no iban a quitarle sin importar cuántas veces le golpearan y le mintieran a la cara, baby era lo más real que tenía desde siempre.

_—Me preguntaste qué es real. Nosotros lo somos._

Dean maldijo entre dientes sintiendo los ojos quemarle al rojo vivo en el llanto que se negaba a derramar. ¿Realmente él y Cass fueron reales? ¿Y si sólo fue una cosa de Chuck? Darle un ángel al hombre justo, hacerle sentir merecedor de lo divino, porque no había forma de que Dean repitiera la misma historia una y otra vez con alguien.

Correr en círculos, a eso estuvo dirigiéndose toda su vida, una carretera que realmente nunca terminaba porque daba la misma vuelta una y otra vez, ¿Castiel no era parte de ese círculo? ¿Acaso era menos real ahora? ¿Se trataba todo de algo que el propio Chuck consideraba entretenido? Sus idas y vueltas, tiras y aflojas que mantenían interesante algo que no estaba ahí, una ilusión que se evaporaría apenas Dean se atreviera a cambiar el curso del camino. Quizá lo que sentía por Castiel tampoco era especial.

Terminarlo, sólo dejarlo ir, como si no hubiera sido real.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Dean lo dejaría ir mientras que Castiel esperaba que volviera por él.

Quizá se alejarían, quizá se dejarían ir pero en algún punto iban a volver a encontrarse y, si eso sucedía, seguirían cometiendo los mismos errores porque se encontraban corriendo en círculos, siempre volviendo al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ando truste así que salió algo sad :c


End file.
